A Toxic Change of Heart
by SnazzyNeko
Summary: We all know Medicine Melancholy, the Little Sweet Poison, Poison Doll, etc. But what if she were to suddenly meet Alice Margatroid, the Seven Coloured Puppeteer? Surely she, of all people could deter Medicine from her current path, can't she? The first fan fiction I've published on here, and the first one I intend for anyone to see, opinions are appreciated.
1. Prologue

This is my first official fan fiction, so don't expect a lot. Even so, I noticed Medicine Melancholy hasn't got a lot of love on here, and in the few stories she has, they're kind of dark. So, behold my what-if scenario. Who knows, I might start doing this actually often. Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

It was a sunny day on the Nameless Hill. The old, decrepit house atop it gleaming with moisture from a recent summer shower. Inside one could hear...Utter silence. A oddly lifelike doll laid out on a bed, staring at the ceiling.

Medicine Melancholy was bored. Undoubtedly this would be the point someone would come along and fix this boredom, but that did not seem to happen, today.

Key word, seem. Then she came along, the infamous Hakurei Shrine Maiden, currently busy holding her ribbon over her mouth. However powerful she may be, Medicine took some solace in the fact that the flowers surrounding her house alone were taking some form of toll on this unwanted visitor.

Reimu approached the front door, coughing lightly, and knocking. The tiny doll accompanying Medicine would answer, whilst Medicine remained in bed. Dolls couldn't sleep, of course, but she still found it comforting.

The shrine maiden would look down at the doll. "Er, are you Medicine?"

The doll would shake it's head, pointing towards the poison doll herself.

"What do you want? Here to exterminate me?" She'd sound annoyed.

Reimu would sigh and respond, "is that all people think I do, nowadays? I have a life, too."

This statement would incite a chuckle in Medicine. "You are the last person I'd ever expect to 'have a life'. And you never answered my question, Reimu."

"Well, aren't you just peachy, but no, I'm not here to blow you up. You DESERVE it, since everyone who comes here 'mysteriously vanishes', but you get a pass, since someone is looking for you."

This would pique the doll's curiosity. "Me? You're sure they're not just looking for me because they're suicidal?" She'd half-joke.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, she has good reason to care, considering your...unique composition."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's best if you go see her yourself, and find out." Reimu would hand Medicine a piece of paper, upon closer inspection, it'd be a map with a specific location in the Forest of Magic marked. "There's a house here, go take a look. Do NOT go to the one with fumes and light coming out of it, that means you're too far east."

"Uh-huh. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, just stay out of trouble, I don't want to hear about anyone else dying."

"You have no proof, they simply vanished, Miss Hakurei." Medicine would joke, and the shrine maiden would grumble, exiting the house and shutting the door, rather harshly at that.

Of course, the poison doll had no interest in going to this location, she simply wanted the map, maps of Gensokyo are hard to come by, you know. Especially delivered to your house.

...Then again, just a look couldn't hurt, Reimu never said she had to go INTO the house, did she? Just 'take a look'.

"...Su-san, I have a job for you."

* * *

Oh noes, over already? I'm just goofing with you, the chapters will get longer in case anyone actually cares, though I have a pretty unstable schedule so you can never know when the next one will come up. Feel free to point out any flaws, I'd love the feedback.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The real story begins! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to chapter 1, now hopefully improved from the quality of the prologue. Anyway, I've talked long enough, I'm sure you people would like to get right into it. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Su-san had reached her destination, the little doll thought. However, something seemed...strange about the house in front of her, aside from the fact it seemed to be almost cloaked in garbage, trash, bits, pieces, odds and ends and other randomness. There seemed to be a _**light radiating from the windows**_ , and a _**light purple haze**_ coming from a few parts of it, needless to say, if she were human, she'd steer clear of the gas.

The not-so-toxic doll approached the door, hearing music on the inside was little comfort, as it was what the humans refer to as 'metal'. She'd knock on the door a few times, to...no response. The music was completely drowning her out. Rather than waste time on futile knocking, she flew back, then charged forward, knocking into the door with considerable force for someone her size. The owner HAD to hear that one.

...Is what she thought, the music went on for a minute or so, and she was beginning to doubt that the owner would come. As if on cue, the music would stop, and she'd hear footsteps approaching. Stepping back so she wouldn't get flattened, the door would open.

A certain black-white witch would emerge, looking around. She didn't seem to notice the miniscule figure before her. "Hello? Are one of you fairies playing a prank on me, again, ze?"

The doll would make her presence known, jumping up and down, a distinct clacking noise emerging from her feet with each collision.

"Eh? A doll? You must be one of Alice's creations, are you lost, or something?"

Before it could make it's disagreement known, the black-white would scoop up Su-san, walking out the door. "I should probably take you to her. Then again, shouldn't _you_ already know how to get home?" Marisa would eye the doll in her arms, suspiciously, who, by this point had given up on resisting. "Guess I'll ask Alice, ze."

As if on cue, another house came into sight. This one seemed much tidier, almost like a dollhouse. It took a moment before Su-san noticed the irony of that thought. But, alas, no house can be normal in a place like this. What originally looked like bugs in her field of vision, as she closed in, were confirmed to be... _other dolls?_ Each of them worked tirelessly on a task, be it washing windows or sweeping the porch. As they approached the porch, a few stopped and waved, others went inside, undoubtedly to announce their presence.

 _-Point of View Change-_

 _ **-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-**_

 _'What...the hell? I don't get any other visitors, is Marisa actually knocking for once?'_

 _ **-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-**_

 _'Oh, right. I should probably actually get the door.'_ The blonde sat up, marked the page on her book, and walked to the door. _'I wonder how long Marisa will put up with thi-'_

As if on cue, a multicolored glow radiated from the cracks at the edges of the door. "Oh."

 _"OH, SON OF A-"_  
The door exploded in a blinding rainbow light, right before she got blown back deeper into her own house, she heard those accursed words.  
 **"MASTER SPAAAARK!"**

 _-Point of View Change-_

Medicine sat on her bed, staring intently at a black box, with an image in the center. She wasn't sure how it worked, or what it was, but it performed it's job well. _'Where's I get this thing, anyway? Wasn't it made by the Kappa?'_  
 _"MASTER SPAAAARK!"_  
The poison doll would return from her thoughts, hearing the unmistakable voice of the Ordinary Magician. The TV would display Su-san's perspective, a blinding array of light and wood debris would explode out.

 _'Huh, I thought I told her to avoid the house with the_ _ **glowing lights and fumes.**_ _Oh well, this should be interesting...'_

* * *

 _ **Well, I think I'm getting better. To be honest it's certainly due to a certain early-on reviewer who provided some helpful tips. Granted, if none of this is italicized/bolded, then something probably went wrong when uploading it, like with the prologue. Anyway, what will our little Su-san do? Will Medicine actually show up to the house next chapter? Find out next time when I stop being lazy and write it~**_


End file.
